A New Era: Moonlight
by vJetz
Summary: Lightclan doesn't have many cats to start with, and when multiple wars happen, they're dreading the body count. Is there any hope for them? Summary Sucks. My first fic. Formerly named Warriors: A New Era.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Lightclan

Leader**Hazelstar**- Light brown she-cat with green eyes and brown stripes down her back.

Deputy**Goldenleaf**- Golden she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail.

**Apprentice, Adderpaw**

Medicine Cat**Spiritsong**- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes and one white paw.

Warriors**Singefoot**- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes and ginger paws.

**Cloudpelt**- White tom with blue eyes and blue-gray splotches.

**Apprentice, Angelpaw**

**Sundance**- Ginger and white she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Jasperclaw**- Young, shy-like ginger tom with blue eyes and black ears.

**Skyfeather**- Cream-colored she-cat with blue-green eyes and a brown tail.

**Apprentice, Emberpaw**

**Fallenleaf**- Brown tom with dark green eyes and a ginger tail.

**Apprentice, Thistlepaw**

Apprentices**Adderpaw**- Blue-gray tom with green eyes.

**Angelpaw**- White she-cat with green eyes and sunny yellow ears.

**Emberpaw**- Ginger she-cat with inquisitive green eyes and white paws.

**Thistlepaw**- Golden brown tom with amber eyes.

Queen**Ebonydream**- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Jasperclaw's unborn kits.

Elders**Robinwing**- Once beautiful ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown flecks.

**Liontail**- Golden tom with green eyes and a tail with a furry ball at the end.

Prologue

A white she-cat lay in her nest, restless. Her ginger paws flailing. A ginger tail landed softly on her side, "Calm down Singefoot." Singefoot calmed a little.

"Sorry Fallenleaf." She whispered to her mate. She couldn't calm down though. Nightmares have haunted her dreams for several sunrises and she couldn't shake them. She felt helpless, but since her kit, Emberpaw, had been apprenticed, she could be comforted by Fallenleaf. Singefoot, still restless, put her tail over her nose and finally drifted into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jasperclaw awoke to a slight drizzle over the Lightclan camp. He stretched and padded out into the clearing. Picking up a mouse from the fresh-kill pile, he headed to the nursery. Outside, he shook his pelt and walked inside. He lay down next to his mate, putting the mouse down in front of her. He gave her a quick lick over the ear. Ebonydream opened her eyes sleepily. She had love in her heart as she bent her head to share the soggy mouse with Jasperclaw. As they finished the mouse, Ebonydream whispered, "Thank you Jasperclaw, you're so sweet."

"I would die for you." Jasperclaw replied, his voice full of sincerity to his mate.

"As would I for you." She said softly. Jasperclaw loved her so much and wouldn't be able to bear it if she died. Without another word, he got up and walked back into the muddy clearing.

The clearing was filled with sunshine as Jasperclaw got back from the sunhigh patrol. He noticed a lot of cats crowded around the nursery. _Ebonydream!_ He dashed to the nursery and pushed his way through the group. As he stumbled inside, he saw Hazelstar and Spiritsong talking to Ebonydream. He padded over to her and saw that she had kitted.

"Have you named them yet? They're so beautiful!" Jasperclaw gave his chest a few embarrassed licks; it wasn't like him to get so excited over anything. _I forgot to even ask her if she was ok._ "Are you ok?" he asked sheepishly. His mate let out a _mrroww_ of laughter.

"Yes, I'm fine. And to your other question, I thought of some names but I wanted you to hear them first." She said, her eyes glittering with amusement and love.

"Well…"

Ebonydream wove her tail around the oldest, a tortoiseshell she-cat, "Sootkit" She suggested. Then her tail touched the middle kit, a golden-ginger tom, "Raykit" and then her tail touched the youngest, a ginger she-cat with a black tail, "Spicekit".

"Those are perfect names." Jasperclaw whispered. He gave his mate a reassuring lick then began to lick each of his kits.

A voice then rang out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Jasperclaw gave his mate one last lick then turned and rushed into the clearing. He took a spot next to his sister, Singefoot, and gazed up to the highrock where Hazelstar stood. Once all the cats gathered, the meeting started.

"Although we have been having a problem in our numbers, we are here to celebrate the birth of Sootkit, Raykit and Spicekit." Hazelstar happily informed everyone. "Sootkit, Raykit, Spicekit! Sootkit, Raykit, Spicekit!" The clan chanted. Jasperclaw felt a surge a pride for his children. They were the first kits Lightclan had seen in a longtime. He would be the best father he could be.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Singefoot walked back to her nest after the meeting. She was happy for her brother but she hadn't slept well for many sunrises. Nightmares filled with blood spilling out of helpless cats clouded her dreams. She planned on going to Spiritsong's den today and asking her if she knew anything about it but she was way too tired right now.

After she had a short, unclouded nap, she padded to the medicine cat's den. Slipping through the Fern tunnel she immediately spotted Spiritsong at the back of the den preparing herbs. "Yes?" Spiritsong asked without turning around.

"I've been having some nightmares…" After Singefoot finished explaining Spiritsong nodded.

"I've had a few dreams like that also. I don't know what it means yet, but I'm trying to find out." She replied quickly, "I just hope it doesn't mean danger for the clan."

Fallenleaf shifted in his sleep next to Singefoot. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to have another nightmare. She prodded her mate in the side. "Wha… Oh, Singefoot. What do you need?"

"I can't sleep." She told her mate.

"_I_ can't help you with that." He said, "Can I go back to sleep now, I have dawn patrol."

"Sorry and ya." Singefoot replied sadly.

"Don't be sorry." Fallenleaf said as he put his tail over his nose and went back to sleep.

The morning was cloudy as Singefoot awoke. She arched her back in a long, luxurious stretch. Padding out into the clearing she noticed Jasperclaw slipping into the nursery with two blackbirds in his jaws. _He's so overprotective!_ Singefoot thought. _At least Fallenleaf isn't like that. _She snapped out of her trance when she heard Emberpaw calling her from the fresh-kill pile. "Singefoot!" Her voice grew louder. Singefoot, still half-tranced, padded over to her daughter. "Can you take me hunting?" She asked.

"We'd have to ask your mentor first." Singefoot replied.

"Please, please, please!" Emberpaw begged.

"It's still up to Skyfeather." Singefoot started back towards the warriors' den, signaling Emberpaw to follow with her tail. As they reached the den, Skyfeather was already padding out.

"Can I go hunting with Singefoot?" The apprentice blurted out.

"Well…" Her eyes glittered with amusement. "Of course you can go hunting with your mother!"

"Thank you Skyfeather, you're a really nice mentor." Emberpaw meowed. Singefoot and her daughter turned and headed out of the clearing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasperclaw got to his paws from where he and his mate were having blackbirds. He padded outside and headed toward the Fern Tunnel. He met Spiritsong at the entrance; she was holding borage leaves between her jaws. "It's ok. I'll take those." Jasperclaw offered. He_ was_ going to the medicine cat's den to do that anyway.

"Of course Jasperclaw." She replied giving the leaves to him. He turned around and padded back to the nursery. Ducking inside he noticed the kits mewling loudly.

"What's happening?" Jasperclaw asked fiercely. He didn't want anything to happen to his mate or kits. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ebonydream laying there a pool of blood around her. "Spiritsong!" He called from the top of his lungs. As Spiritsong dashed in she gasped.

"Who did this?" She asked still horror-stricken.

"I don't know but at least try and save her!" Jasperclaw shouted.

"I can't. She's already dead, I can tell." Spiritsong whispered.

"No…" Jasperclaw whimpered as he lay down next to the body of his mate. He began to lick her fur and discovered three giant gashes in her side.

"I'll find out who did this, if it's the last thing I do." He voice grew stronger. "But first, we have to find out who's going to feed the kits." His voice now very powerful.

"What about your sister, she's been looking plump lately." Spiritsong suggested.

"Very well, I'll fetch her, you cover the kits and drag Ebonydream into the middle of the clearing." And with that, Jasperclaw dashed through the Gorse Tunnel.

As Jasperclaw returned to the nursery with his sister, he saw that the news must have already passed around because the clan was scattered, grieving for Ebonydream. Her beautiful black and white pelt, lying in the middle of the clearing beneath the highrock. As they entered the nursery, Spiritsong quickly gave the borage to Singefoot. "That should get the milk to come early." Spiritsong stated.

"What are you talking about. Milk?" Singefoot sounded completely dumb-founded. "And what happened to Ebonydream?"

"First, you must know that you are expecting Fallenleaf's kits. Second, attend the meeting in a couple of moments and all your questions will be answered. Now, let Sootkit, Raykit and Spicekit have your milk that should be building up right now." Spiritsong ordered. Singefoot only replied with a flop on her side and her tail curling around the three shivering kits.

"Thanks Singefoot." Jasperclaw whispered as headed back towards the Gorse Tunnel. He knew he was going to find out who did this. And then, he would avenge Ebonydream. He was heading towards Snakerocks, thinking that the gashes on his deceased mate were snakebites. Then, he saw a twinkle in the distance. He bounded towards it. When it was right in front of him, he noticed that the sharp edge of the object was exactly the same size of the gashes on Ebonydream.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry no explanations yet (just figured out how to do this!) but the chapters have been short because I've been running out of ideas. Review with ideas + poll now up on prof. check it out.**

Chapter 4

Singefoot was completely confused. Everything was happening so quickly, she didn't know what to do. One moment she finds out her brother's mate died, the next she finds out that she's expecting more kits. She also found out she has to nurse her brother's kits as well. The milky scent wafting around her was putting her to sleep when, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" the voice rung out. Singefoot stood up, forgetting all about the kits latched on to her belly. They mewled in horror as they dangled from Singefoot's belly. Singefoot immediately flopped back down and squirmed her way out of the nursery.

Hazelstar had already started the vigil for Ebonydream. Jasperclaw followed the clan leader, pausing with his nose buried in his mate's cold, dead fur. He lay down next to her lifeless body and shivered as if he could see her dying over and over again. Singefoot felt a pang of sympathy for her brother. She would be completely shocked if her mate died suddenly as well. As Spicekit bit down hard on Singefoot's belly, a liquidy mixture of blood and milk welled from Singefoot's plump belly. Spiritsong caught a glimpse and dashed over with cobwebs, marigold and poppy seeds. Spicekit was mewling with hunger. "There! That should hold but visit me if it reopens." Spiritsong concluded as she padded out of the nursery. Spicekit burrowed into a different part of her belly and, after a few more hard tugs of belly fur, drifted to sleep.

Singefoot woke with a jolt as pain seared through her head. Blood was trickling from her tail. The kits were mewling with horror as their unopened eyes stared into the clearing. Cats were letting out shrieks and the ground was bloodstained. Then pain seared through her hind leg. Singefoot whipped around to see a ghostly pale tom sitting there. Giggling as he hit Singefoot in the head again and she was knocked unconscious.

Singefoot's eyes opened slowly and blinked a couple of times. Fallenleaf and Jasperclaw were standing over her. They both had gashes along their sides. Luckily, the kits had managed to escape to the leader's den. "Hallowclan just attacked." Fallenleaf said gravely.

"Your kits were injured." Jasperclaw continued. "When you give birth in about a moon, some of your kits may come out dead, blind or deaf."

"What about your kits?" Singefoot asked wincing in pain as she tried to stand up.

"They're fine but a warrior has been killed." Jasperclaw answered, sorrow in his eyes.

"Who?" Singefoot whimpered. Jasperclaw couldn't speak anymore, he just moved to the side so Singefoot could look out at the clearing. "Thistlepaw?" Singefoot whispered.

"No, he's been given his warrior name because he fought like a warrior. He was Thistlebranch." Jasperclaw said weakly.

"Thistlebranch was Sundance's kit, she must be in agony." Singefoot spoke.

"She was but Spiritsong gave her some poppy seeds." Fallenleaf answered. With the news delivered, her brother and her mate turned and left the nursery.

The news that no kits had been harmed soothed Singefoot, but then the things her brother said started to sink in. Grief swept over her as she realized that her kits had been harmed. She had no time for self-sympathy though; Jasperclaw was already bringing his kits in. She would be a good mother to her kits when she needed to be but as of right now, she needed to help her brother.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasperclaw gave himself a quick grooming before he went out to investigate his mate's murder again. He already had the sharp object in a hole outside camp. He headed out again, this time toward fourtrees. On his way there, the scent of two-legs caught his attention and Jasperclaw dashed forward. Emerging into the clearing, he saw two-leg kits with another one of those sharp objects, but this time they were about to shove it into an innocent kit. Jasperclaw let out a furious screech then leapt into battle, clawing up one of the three's right front paw. It let out a low whine then took the sharp thing. He was about to shove it into Jasperclaw when he swiped out of the two-leg's paw. _"Ha!"_ He thought. He jumped out of the two-leg's paw and had them chase him into a bush. He hid the object then dashed back to the small, sunny yellow kit, which was shivering under one of the tall oaks. The two-leg kits ran off, scared. Picking up the little furball by the scruff, he carried it back to the Pondclan camp mewing, "Poor little furball."

"Why did you steal one of Bubbleleaf's kits?" A fierce ginger tom asked.

"I didn't but I need to speak to your clan leader and Bubbleleaf." Jasperclaw mumbled through a mouthful of fur.

"No, just give me the kit then leave our territory immediately!" The tom forced on. A rustle in the bushes gave way to reveal a tortoiseshell she-cat that was holding a black kit in her jaws.

"It's ok Wetsteam." The she-cat said to her mate.

"You must be Bubbleleaf." Jasperclaw butted in.

"Yes." Sweeping her tail over the ginger tom she mewed in a soft voice, "This is Wetsteam. The sunny yellow kit in your mouth is Wispkit and my other kit is Rapidkit. I will take you to Frondstar now." Without another word, the five headed back toward the Pondclan camp entrance.

"Why have you brought an enemy into our camp?" Frondstar asked Bubbleleaf.

"He's not an enemy, he found Wispkit and was bringing him back for me. He also needs to talk to you in your den…" Jasperclaw interrupted her.

"I also need to talk to you as well, and any other queen." Jasperclaw finished. Giving him one last stare, Frondstar led the way to the leader's den.

"So… What did you want?" Frondstar asked cautiously. Bubbleleaf came in with Rapidkit and Wispkit. She was followed by a plump, grayish blue she-cat.

"Thank you for saving me!" Wispkit piped up in a squeaky voice.

"It's ok. Actually it was a pleasure." Jasperclaw meowed modestly.

"Let's get on with this meeting, shall we?" Frondstar asked impatiently.

"Ok. Now about me finding Wispkit… Two-legs were trying to kill him the same way they killed my mate. By shoving a sharp metal object into him. I had to save him." Jasperclaw explained quickly.

"Ya, so what!" Frondstar thundered. The gray she-cat butted in there.

"Frondstar! You have to be nicer. This poor warrior just lost his mate and he's taking his time to make sure that we are safe.

"Who asked you, Pebbletail?" Frondstar was even angrier now that one of his warriors would object against him."

"She's right Frondstar." Bubbleleaf stood by her friend.

"We no want to die either!" Bubbleleaf's two little kits squeaked in horror. As Bubbleleaf comforted her kits, Frondstar pondered something over.

"Fine then, you're all banished! Leave immediately!" Frondstar growled. All of the cats just stared at Frondstar.

"But…" Bubbleleaf trailed off.

"Leave Now!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasperclaw had been gone for the majority of the day. His kits were soon to open their eyes and if he weren't there for that, he'd be a bad father. Singefoot waited for her brother. The moon came up and went down before news finally came in. Her brother came in with the dawn patrol. A plump gray she-cat and a tortoiseshell one that was grasping two little kits in her jaws followed him. The kits were about a half moon old, one was sunny yellow the other was jet-black. Hazelstar came up and didn't look happy. "Who's this?" She asked assertively.

"This is Bubbleleaf, Pebbletail, Wispkit and Rapidkit." Jasperclaw continued calmly, "Frondstar banished them because they wanted to hear how to protect their kits from me instead of him."

"So you brought them back here!?!?" Hazelstar boomed.

"Yes, no one in their clan wanted them. Even their mates spat at them." Jasperclaw meowed; he wasn't going to back down. "I also found out how Ebonydream died. Wispkit almost died the same way but I was there to save him."

"How?"

"Two-leg kits were about to…" Jasperclaw pondered how to explain it.

"What?"

"They were about to _stab _him. That's what they did to Ebonydream." Jasperclaw said fighting back a tear.

"What him?" Hazelstar asked dumb-founded. Singefoot had heard enough. The milky scent around her made her drowsy and, without meaning to, drifted asleep.

Blinking, Singefoot's vision cleared. She looked around to see the two Pondclan queens flopped on their sides next to her. Bubbleleaf was feeding five kits now. Jasperclaw was sitting next to her, watching his kits, which were now cuddling in Bubbleleaf's belly fur. "Why is she feeding your kits? I thought I was supposed to." Singefoot asked irritated.

"Spiritsong said it would be best so when your kits come, they can have all the milk they need. And I trust Bubbleleaf."

"But how can you trust her already, you just met her?" Singefoot grew angry.

"She listens to what I have to say and she cares about me too. She helps me with my losses." Jasperclaw explained himself. Singefoot saw what was going on. He was acting like she was his mate. It was crazy; he had just lost the love of his life.

"Look Jasperclaw, Sootkit is opening her eyes!" Bubbleleaf exclaimed.

"Oh my… My kits… And Ebonydream's… They're beautiful aren't they?" Jasperclaw asked his companion as Raykit opened his eyes.

"Yes they are." Bubbleleaf purred as Spicekit opened her eyes. "Another quarter moon and they'll be able to talk too!"

"This is wonderful!" Pebbletail said.

"Ya, perfect." Singefoot meowed sarcastically.

**A/N: This chapter seemed to talk about Jasperclaw most but it was actually Singefoot's POV. Next chapter will be up soon in Jasperclaw's POV. You'll also be reading what happens when Ebonydream's spirit hears about Bubbleleaf.**

**~Just Blitz~**


	8. Updated Allegiances

Lightclan

Leader**Hazelstar**- Light brown she-cat with green eyes and brown stripes down her back.

Deputy**Goldenleaf**- Golden she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail.

**Apprentice, Adderpaw**

Medicine Cat**Spiritsong**- Light gray she-cat with amber eyes and one white paw.

Warriors**Cloudpelt**- White tom with blue eyes and blue-gray splotches.

**Apprentice, Angelpaw**

**Sundance**- Ginger and white she-cat with bright green eyes.

**Jasperclaw**- Young, shy-like ginger tom with blue eyes and black ears.

**Skyfeather**- Cream-colored she-cat with blue-green eyes and a brown tail.

**Apprentice, Emberpaw**

**Fallenleaf**- Brown tom with dark green eyes and a ginger tail.

Apprentices**Adderpaw**- Blue-gray tom with green eyes.

**Angelpaw**- White she-cat with green eyes and sunny yellow ears.

**Emberpaw**- Ginger she-cat with inquisitive green eyes and white paws.

Queen**Singefoot**- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes and ginger paws, mother of Fallenleaf's unborn kits.

**Bubbleleaf**- Tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly Pondclan, mother of Wetsteam's kits, Wispkit and Rapidkit, adopted mother to Sootkit, Raykit and Spicekit, Jasperclaw's kits.

**Pebbletail**- Gray she-cat, formerly Pondclan.

Elders**Robinwing**- Once beautiful ginger she-cat with blue eyes and brown flecks.

**Liontail**- Golden tom with green eyes and a tail with a furry ball at the end.

**A/N: Not much changes but I didn't want to confuse anyone! Also, I would add Pondclan but I have only mentioned 2 cats that haven't left them yet. I haven't mentioned any cat from Hollowclan yet.**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jasperclaw woke to Bubbleleaf's rhythmic purring. Wispkit and Rapidkit were wrestling at the back of the nursery until a squeak came from Wispkit. "Oww… Jasperclaw, can you get this thorn out of my paw?"

Jasperclaw, being the only one awake, agreed and slowly pulled the little thorn out of the sunny yellow kit's pad. "There…you…go."

"Tank you Jasperclaw." Wispkit mewled gratefully. Jasperclaw loved kits and the way they sounded. His focus went back on Bubbleleaf though. He watched her beautiful tortoiseshell fur rise and fall. In seven sunrises, his kits would be able to talk to him and it would feel great.

Jasperclaw stalked a mouse. He was hunting for the queens so they could eat when dawn came. Before he could pounce on the mouse, one star twinkled brightly above his head and a she-cat with stars in her fur floated down in front of him. "Ebonydream?"

"That's right Jasperclaw. How are our kits doing? Who's feeding them? Sorry but I have been busy settling in with Starclan so I haven't had time to watch over you." Ebonydream questioned in a sweet tone.

"The kits have opened their eyes and are doing good. As soon as they learn to speak, I will tell them all about you." Jasperclaw carefully avoided her second question.

"I have to go." She meowed. "I'll be watching over you and the kits." Spooked and quite frightened, Jasperclaw picked up the vole he had caught and padded back to camp.

Dawn was coming into view as Jasperclaw ran back to camp. He entered the thorn tunnel and padded to the nursery; all five kits were latched onto Bubbleleaf's belly. "Hello Jasperclaw." She whispered, trying not to disturb the kits.

Jasperclaw just threw the vole to her and walked out, tail slightly drooping. "What's wrong?" Jasperclaw whipped around to see Bubbleleaf purring behind him. She entwined her tail with his.

"Look!" He growled, "My mate's watching over me; we can't be together until I manage to tell her!" He stalked to the warriors' den, obviously upset.

"But…" Bubbleleaf trailed. Jasperclaw was already in the den though. She padded sadly into the nursery.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" Wispkit piped up.

"Don't you worry little kit, I'm fine." She comforted.

"Where's Jasperclaw?"

"I'm right here." Jasperclaw walked in.

"Wispkit, go back to sleep, I'm fine." Bubbleleaf whispered. Wispkit obeyed, snuggling into his mother's belly.

"Jasperclaw, what about your mate?"

"It's fine, I'll take care of it." He kept his tone quiet.

"Ok, I'm just glad your back."

"So am I Bubbleleaf, so am I."


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Oh yeah and 5 reviews… That's pitiful… so no Chapter 9 until I get 15 reviews and there's no reviewing twice from the same person, I'll be counting… On with the chapter.**

Chapter 8

Singefoot padded through the forest, leaves crunching under her paws. Leaf-fall was coming in fast. Her kits were coming in New-leaf, a good time for kits.

A flash in the corner of her eye made her alert. "Who's there?"

"Your killer!" came a hiss before she was knocked unconscious.

-2 sunrises later-

Singefoot blinked her eyes in the darkness that surrounded her. "Finally awake?" The hiss came.

He was a ghostly white tom that looked quite familiar but before Singefoot could think a worried call came, "Singefoot! Are you out there?" It was Fallenleaf!

"Yes I…" The ghostly white tom stuffed his tail in Singefoot's mouth.

"Quiet." He hissed. "Through the forest now."

"No." Said in defiant meow. "Fallen…Mrrroooowwww!" Singefoot shrieked as the ghostly white tom swiped at her belly.

"Don't want those kits to be injured do you?"

"No."

"Then through the forest we go, and quietly. One mistake and I kill your kits, two and I kill you." He growled.

Fallenleaf

"Where is she?" Fallenleaf said worriedly.

"I don't know but we've been searching fruitlessly from dawn to dusk for two sunrises straight, we can't kept this up." Meowed Goldenleaf.

"I agree." Spoke Jasperclaw, who was obviously exhausted.

"Fallenleaf, I think this search has got to stop… for the health of the clan. We can't keep lending warriors to the search when we barely have enough to hunt. Singefoot's my friend but at this point… I'm sorry Fallenleaf." Spiritsong said gravely.

"Spiritsong, even you? What are you guys saying; I leave my mate out there? I think not! If you guys quit, good for you but I'm still going to search for Singefoot. I mean Starclan's sake, she's expecting in kits a few moons. If we don't find her soon then those kits will suffer. Ask me and I'd say that's breaking the warrior code." Fallenleaf meowed fiercely as he whipped around and stalked through the bushes, "Singefoot? Are you out there somewhere?"

Bubbleleaf

"Do you miss Wetsteam?" Pebbletail spoke up from the corner of the nursery.

"I don't know. I don't know who I like. Jasperclaw stood up for me and saved my kit but on the other hand, it was Wetsteam's kit. I just don't know at this point." Bubbleleaf meowed with pure sincerity.

Just then Rapidkit and Wispkit came stumbling into to den, "Mommy! Our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow!" They said in unison.

"Great! Also, would you guys like to play with Jasperclaw's kits, I mean it is your last day of kit-play." Bubbleleaf meowed suddenly cheerful at her kits.

"You mean they can play?"

"Of course! But don't play too rough, they're still very young."

Singefoot

The white tom had led them away from the endless calls of Fallenleaf.

"Where are we going?" Singefoot asked, exhausted from all the walking. It had felt as if they had been walking through the forest for several sunrises.

"Just keep quiet!" The white tom hissed. But Singefoot couldn't because a sharp pain jolted in her belly. "Oh great Starclan! What now?"

"My kits… They're coming… Now!" Singefoot yowled in pain.

"Just keep quiet, please!"

"I can't! It hurts so bad." Singefoot shrieked.

"Oh my Starclan! You're bleeding!" The white tom said in panic.

"Please go get help!"

"I can't. I can't do that. I can't do this. I can't watch. I can't stay. I can't. I'm sorry." The white tom meowed in a panicky voice and dashed forward. He was out of the sound range in an instant.

"Why do my kits have to come this early?" Singefoot asked herself as clouds formed above her head. "This is bad." Then as one last sharp pain shot through her, blood gushed from her, rain fell and she went unconscious.

**So remember, 15 reviews until chapter 10 and there's no reviewing twice, that's cheating. Also since Orangepaw won the last poll, there will be a oneshot about her. Also I'm thinking about updating Liar soon so all of the Liar fans, review there too. Also Also, I used a technique where I switched perspectives in this chapter, tell me in your review if you would like me to do that instead of every other chapter perspectives because I really enjoy doing it this way. I guess I'll let you get back to your life now.**

**Until I get 15 reviews,**

**Just Blitz**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I want 20 reviews before I put up Chapter 10. Man, this is gonna be good. Another thing. Forget all about anything from the old forest in here. Pretend that all along the cats were by the lake. No Highrock, fourtrees or moonstone, got it. I like the lake better so we will presume the story at the clans' lake territory.**

Chapter 9

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

Angelpaw, Adderpaw and Emberpaw all emerged from the apprentices' den well groomed. As did Wispkit and Rapidkit from the nursery, with Bubbleleaf fussing over a tuft of fur that was sticking up on Wispkit's head. Pebbletail padded out after her, Raykit, Sootkit and Spicekit weaving between her paws. Goldenleaf, Skyfeather and Cloudpelt sat in front as the other cats gathered behind them.

Emberpaw's POV:

Emberpaw's glossy pelt shone brightly beneath the setting sun. She, Angelpaw and Adderpaw had groomed each other. Emberpaw was also aware of Adderpaw's stare burning into her pelt. She knew he liked her but she wanted to cherish this moment so she decided not to give in and stare back at him. At last Hazelstar started calling the apprentices forward, "Angelpaw, please come up." Angelpaw quickly scrabbled up the highledge. "I, Hazelstar, leader of Lightclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Angelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Angelpaw quivered.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Angelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Angelfrost. Starclan honors your agility, strength and care for young cats and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightclan." Hazelstar rested her muzzle on Angelfrost's head and she licked her shoulder in respect.

Hazelstar did the same with Adderpaw, who was named Adderfang. Her turn. She leapt to the highledge and looked for her parents in the crowd of cats. _They're not here?_ She thought miserably. Finally she went back to Hazelstar, "… cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Emberheart. Starclan honors your quick-thinking, determination and love for all cats and we welcome you as a full warrior of Lightclan."

Emberheart felt Hazelstar's muzzle on her head and quickly licked her shoulder. "Angelfrost, Adderfang, Emberheart!" The clan chanted. _Too bad my parents didn't see one of the most important events of my life._

Wispkit's POV:

"Apprentice ceremony time." Hazelstar announced. "Wispkit, please come forward."

Wispkit leapt for the top of the great ledge but ended out scrabbling at the side. Finally, he looked down to see his brother bolt forward and shove him up. A special look was in his eyes, _Teamwork my brother_, it translated.

"This is a proud day for Lightclan. By naming apprentices we show that Lightclan will survive and remain strong. Wispkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wisppaw. Jasperclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice, you will be Wisppaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your strength and wisdom to Wisppaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of Lightclan."

With that, Wisppaw leapt from the rock and touched noses with Jasperclaw whispering, "I'm glad you're my mentor."

Rapidkit was now Rapidpaw but Hazelstar had not given him a mentor, _Strange_. Wispkit thought. "I would like Spiritsong to further speak." Hazelstar meowed, backing away to the edge of the highledge to give the other she-cat some room.

"Cats of Lightclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen this apprentice because of his interest in herbs and his willingness to learn. Your next medicine cat will be Rapidpaw." Spiritsong spoke in a happy tone.

"Rapidpaw, do you accept the post of an apprentice to Spiritsong?" Hazelstar asked Wisppaw's brother.

"Yes Hazelstar. I do." Rapidpaw spoke, his voice quivering.

"Then at the halfmoon you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats." Spiritsong spoke again.

"The good wishes of all Lightclan go with you."

The clan just started chanting when a yowl erupted from Angelfrost, who was sitting vigil. Suddenly, she was grappling with a giant blue-green tom. Emberheart and Adderfang had a cat too.

"Frondstar?" Jasperclaw gasped beside Wisppaw.

"You clan will die today!"

**Not very interesting but still intricate to the story line. So… Since I can't get reviews. And I want 20 before the next chapter… I'm giving out a Brackenfur plushie and a Blackstar plushie to the two best reviewers. I want a "Knock my socks off review". Ideas are accepted. Now Review! I'm holding Chapter 10 Hostage until I got 20 reviews.**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: I've decided to quit the plushies. Alright, Here comes some Singefoot within the first couple of lines. Anyways, at least 40 reviews until chapter 11.**

**Also to clear something up, this story is following the 3****rd**** person POV's of Singefoot and Jasperclaw, but sometimes I have to switch to other cats so you (my subscribers and reviewers) can see everything that goes on.**

Chapter 10

"Frondstar stop now!" Hazelstar roared from the highledge.

Fronstar just hissed and trampled Angelfrost. He aimed straight for Wisppaw and connected with the small, illiterate apprentice, making him tumble.

By now, the whole clan had appeared and started to fight the Pondclan warriors. Jasperclaw had been thrown aside by Frondstar, but was now up, pelt shook, he began to charge at Frondstar, "You fool. Where is my sister?" He threateningly put his jaw around Frondstar's neck.

"You mean the spy that is practically dying in our camp?"

"SPY?!?!?!?" Jasperclaw roared. "She's a queen and… What do you mean, 'practically dying'?"

"A Hallowclan warrior came to our camp and told us that we had a queen that had given birth and was bleeding on our territory." Frondstar meowed simply, "Obviously her spying mission went horribly wrong."

"She wasn't supposed to give birth this early." Jasperclaw murmured to himself. He stumbled over to Fallenleaf and together they ran out of camp. Frondstar looked dumb founded for a moment but then stumbled into the nursery.

_***!~!***_

Fallenleaf dashed into the Pondclan camp, straight into the medicine cat's den, Jasperclaw tearing after him. A dappled silver she-cat stood over Singefoot and 3 small scraps of fur. "Is she ok?" Fallenleaf asked, dazed as he saw that Singefoot's fur was streaked red and plastered to her sides.

"Depends on how you define 'ok'." The she-cat meowed, her tone serious.

"What about the kits?" Fallenleaf asked.

"Well… There were four but the oldest was stillborn; or at least dead when I got there." Then the she-cat continued from there, laying her tail on a golden brown she-cat, "She is the second oldest and is blind." Then the medicine cat's tail drifted to a pale ginger tom, "He is the middle of the alive kits and is mute." Then her tail to a very tiny pure white she-cat, "She is the youngest and is deaf. You are very lucky only one died. However all the others suffer handicaps because Singefoot was hit many times when she was pregnant. Not only that but she was kitting for a while before anyone got there to help her."

A shudder past through Fallenleaf as he gave a pitiful wail. Jasperclaw, too, was shocked by the news but asked, "Will they live?" Inquiring the kits _and_ his sister.

"If they're taken care of, there's a high probability." The silver she-cat answered. "I will leave you two to name them since their mother will not wake up for several sunrises." She dipped her head left.

Fallenleaf still looked stunned but stumbled over to the kits. Jasperclaw followed with a little more stability. "Singefoot…" Fallenleaf murmured. Then he shook his head. And named the kits Falconkit, Birchkit and Littlekit respectively from oldest to youngest.

Jasperclaw placed his tail on Fallenleaf's shoulder, "You stay here and rest with your family, I'll go get Hazelstar." And before Fallenleaf could argue Jasperclaw added, "I know I'm Singefoot's brother but you should stay here. I'll get Emberheart too." With that Jasperclaw rushed out of the camp and back to Lightclan territory.

_***!~!***_

As Jasperclaw rushed back into camp, he saw that the clans were still battling and he had to fight his way to Hazelstar. But as he got close, Hazelstar spotted him and bolted over, "What's the word on Singefoot?"

"I think it'd be better if you and Emberheart actually saw." Jasperclaw replied, haste in his tone.

"What about this battle?" Hazelstar asked.

"I'll take care of it. Just go!" He shouted and dove into battle. He let out a furious battlecry and charged for the nursery.

Hazelstar quickly found Singefoot's warrior daughter and bounded out of camp, in the direction of Pondclan territory.

When Jasperclaw burst into the dark den, he didn't see anything but as his eyes adjusted, he saw Wisppaw and Rapidpaw sitting there, wailing for Bubbleleaf. "Where's your mother and Pebbletail?" He asked in soothing tone.

"Frondstar, Wetsteam and Reedfrost took them!" Wisppaw meowed, a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh no…" Jasperclaw meowed. _This was going to be a long and painful night._

**And I leave you with another semi-cliffy. I only request that you review and… I would like to have a little bit of an interactive portion here. In your review, give me a good name for: a medicine cat, a warrior that is obsessed with Singefoot, a 4****th**** clan and a leader for that clan. I will announce the winners next chapter and they should all be used in the next couple of chapters. I leave you with that, Bye!**

**Just Blitz**


	13. 11: No Matter What

**A/N: Rally in those reviews, please. I've worked on my writing, now you people work on reviews, ok? Also, I chose to only use some of the names because some are not what I expected.**

Chapter 11

Jasperclaw ordered Rapidpaw to help Spiritsong tend to the wounded as he and his own apprentice bolted out of the camp. "Wisppaw, you should probably stay back when we get where ever it is we're going. You're young and haven't even had any battle training yet."

Wisppaw stayed silent, just continuing to run. Jasperclaw could tell by the look on his face that he was determined to do whatever it took. He would put his life on the line to save his mother. _There's no way I can fail him now. What they've done is unforgivable. They took a pregnant queen, a queen who was still feeding, and... Oh my Starclan!_

It seemed as if moons had past in that one moment. Adrenaline pumped throughout Jasperclaw's body. With a new drive, his eyes shined and his speed tripled. He knew that Wisppaw would find him, no matter what. They were two cats on a mission. One that they couldn't lose. He caught a strong scent of Pondclan and leapt from the bushes. His paws caught Frondstar's head and took him to the ground. The leader's body tomahawk-ed towards a tree. _No! He didn't have any of them! Ugh. This is personal, I'm going to kill every one of them if I have to. This will be my revenge!_ Jasperclaw, now running alongside Cheetahclan ancestors, quickly caught up to Wetsteam and Reedfrost. Of course, they had Bubbleleaf and Pebbletail. He snuck through the undergrowth and was joined by Wisppaw.

He could feel anticipation coming from his apprentice in waves. The young cat's tail swished eagerly. There was absolutely no way that Jasperclaw was holding him back from this battle.

_***!~!***_

The battle raged on. The more cats that gained fatigue and injury, the more drowsiness set in on Rapidpaw and Spiritsong. They were working as hard as they could to keep Lightclan Warriors alive, let alone on their paws. _This is horrible! We're running out of herbs. _The new medicine cat apprentice hurried towards his next patient. It was Sundance. Her eyes were dull and she had a long, deep gash along her right flank. The brown apprentice began to chew up some Marigold. The pungent taste flooded his mouth, but he kept chomping until it was a slimy poultice. He rubbed it throughout the warrior's side. He patched her up with some cobwebs and prayed for the best. He continued to the next victim and the next, until a call came from Spiritsong. "Rapidpaw, we need more Marigold and Poppy Seeds! Hurry and find some more." The young cat sprinted into the forest.

_***!~!***_

Hazelstar made her way into the Pondclan Camp. Emberheart rushed into the Medicine Cat's den while Hazelstar was greeted by Featherstream. The dappled silver she-cat led her to the sorrowful den and slipped inside. "Have you calmed down yet?" The medicine cat inquired of Fallenleaf.

"A bit. But I'm still shock." He paused, deep in thought for a moment. "You could even call me joyful. I'm ecstatic that my mate and kits are even alive. I just want to know who did this."

Featherstream flicked her tail back and forth, "Yes. It was a very heartless thing to do. Maybe you three should go and look if you can find who did it?"

"That's actually a great idea. Frondstar said that it was a warrior from Hollowclan." Fallenleaf scanned the dark room, "How about Hazelstar?"

His leader, who had been listening intently, nodded. "That's a great idea. He should be executed for starting a war between Lightclan and Pondclan." The light brown she-cat left for the Fern Tunnel, Fallenleaf and Emberheart right behind her.

_***!~!***_

With a furious battlecry, Jasperclaw leapt into the air. He came down on Wetsteam's back and began tearing at it. The tom let out a caterwaul and rolled over, leaving Bubbletail to scrabble away. Jasperclaw shoved his opponent away, only to be hit by Reedfrost, who allowed Pebbletail to bolt into the undergrowth. He was now pinned beneath two powerful toms who hated his guts. _Great..._ Wetsteam was about to rip out Jasperclaw's throat when Wisppaw hurtled into him, knocking him across the clearing. His mentor found a way to slip out from under his sole assailant. Then he tossed him to the ground and clawed along his neck, making blood splatter everywhere. "Have a nice time in the dark forest, fox-dung!"

Wisppaw was struggling against his dad when Jasperclaw came and took him away; quickly putting an end to his life. "You three go back to camp. The last three are mine and mine alone."

Bubbleleaf and Pebbletail nodded but Wisppaw held back. "Jasperclaw, you're my mentor, you saved me, my mom and my mom's great friend. There's no way I'm going back, I have to help you save your kits. No matter what."

_***!~!***_

"Birdstar! We have some trespassers!"

"Very well, bring them to me."

A Few Moments Later

"You seem to be looking for Ghostwhisper, one of our prized warriors."

_***!~!***_

Rapidpaw returned to camp, jaws clamped full of herbs. The battle had died out and there were Lightclan bodies everywhere. He dashed to where Spiritsong was treating Angelfrost, who was groaning in pain. As he layed the leaves and seeds on the ground, Bubbleleaf and Pebbletail came into camp. _Where's Wisppaw and Jasperclaw?_

**A/N: How'd you like it? I told you I had worked on my writing. That's why the wait was so long, but now that it's here, You're not getting Chapter 12 til I get 50 reviews. Also, this first story is ending soon, so I will have to write a number 2 soon. Anyways, make sure to read Liar and review, review, review!**

**~Just Blitz – Mr. Parrot**


End file.
